This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Recognizing the criticality of developing tools, techniques and algorithms that can operate at multiple scales to better understand human physiology for disease prevention and treatment, members of the NIH funded National Biomedical Computing Resource (NBCR) and the NIH Center for Biomedical Computing at Stanford (Simbios have organized ) have co-organized a special session on "Emerging Challenges in Multi-Scale Modeling in Biology" http://psb.stanford.edu/psb-online/proceedings/psb09/#multiscale.